


Fear of losing you

by Nykam



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykam/pseuds/Nykam
Summary: A mission in Volskaya nearly took Jesse's life , something came for it , something that shocked him more than the risk of dying





	Fear of losing you

The mission seemed so easy at first but their plan went to hell when the explosion destroyed a building in Volskaya.  
Jesse laid in the snow , blood coming from the arm he once lost and now seemed to have taken another blow to save his life , the building he was hiding inside was just a skeleton , he felt cold and couldn’t move a finger , was he going to die there? Where his friends safe? He hoped Genji and Lena were able to save themselves.  
He was sure he was going to die alone and maybe he deserved it for his past , he wasn’t a saint , diying seemed a good way to save his friends. Jesse looked at the snow coming from the dark sky and was ready to close his eyes when he head a deep voice calling for him , the red visor came in front of him and that was all he could see before closing his eyes.

When Jesse woke up he could see the gentle smile of Angela looking at him , she stroked his hair and was talking trying to help him come back to his senses

“Are they ok?”

Angela nodded and gave him a glass of water , the door opened and Soldier 76 walked in he gave him a look , Jesse could bet it was full of hate , Angela walked outside with him to talk and Jesse was left alone thinking of his recent fail, he put the team in danger , it was his idea to hide in there , the snow was so cold that he couldn’t stand it , his metal arm was sucking away all the heat in his body and he thought at what could happen to Genji, whose body was enclosed in wires and metal, and the fragile Lena with the chronal accelerator, a piece of metal to keep hera live.  
The door was opened again and the two walked back inside , Angela glared at the man , she probably scolded him , she left giving Jesse a gentle smile and he was left alone with the man still silent.

Jesse could feel the scolding ready to hit him , instead he watched as Soldier took off his visor , Jesse looked at his face , Jack Morrison was once a perfect specimen of humanity and now , years later , those scars on that face made him even better , now he seemed a real man and not a robot someone put around to ashame people.

“You risked a lot”

Jesse looked at his arm , his sking was almost purple around the edge of his stump , the arm destroyed by the blow.

“Anyway , you didi t to save your team , I talked to them and they told me if it wasn’t for you they would be dead in the snow and we could have lost three agents instead of none.”

They were doing good then , he smiled feeling better now that he was sure they weren’t hurt somewhere.

Jack looked at the stupid cowbot laying in that bed , he nearly died and he was still smiling , he bit his lower lip hard , so hard he could almost taste blood in his mouth , he was always a wild card , he would always try to save his team from something that at the end would kill him …or better , try to kill him.  
Still, Jack , couldn’t believe after all these years he would really keep trying to risk his life like that but Jesse had a gold heart that nothing changed in those years and he felt that heavy fear in his chest leaving ita s he watched the cowboy smile.  
Without thinking as he should have , Jack stood up and leaned closer to kiss the younger man’s lips , the shock hit both at the same time and Jack left the room quickly , as quickly as he could.  
Jesse looked at the man leaving shocked , his eyes wide as his fingers came to touch his lips , he kissed him …why? Why did Jack kiss him of all people? Was it a prank? A lost bet? Was it..true affection?  
Jesse couldn’t get an anwer to those questions cause the man left the room so fast that his brain was still shocked by a kiss he never thought to receive.

When Angela came in the room Jesse was still thinking , biting on his lower lip , trying to feel more of the taste of the kiss Jack left on his lips. A kiss he wouldn’t find an answer to until he could talk to the man again. 

He needed to know. He needed to understand.

And deep , inside his soul…he needed that kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading my work! I hope you'll like it!   
Kudos and comments are very appreciated!  
See you in the next chapter!


End file.
